


"I'll see you Tonight"

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Dean and Cas didn't make eye contact when they hadn't seen each other in so long, they didn't want to arouse suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll see you Tonight"

"Were back bitches" charlie shouts. 

Cas turns around expectantly. He hasn't seen Dean since they met up at that hotel in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. Dean needed someone to talk to and didn't want to worry Sam. Cas never would have believed  things would have gone the way they did...

* * *

**3 weeks earlier:**

Dean is sitting on the bed when Castiel knocks on the door. He opens it and they just stair at each other. Dean swallows, then clears his throat "thanks for coming"

Castiel steps inside following Dean into the dimly lit hotel room. "Dean.. Is everything" Cas falters "Are you.. alright?"

Dean sits heavily on the bed he runs his hand over his mouth then over his head "Tell you the truth Cas" Dean looks up at Castiel and his eyes are brimming with unshed tears "I don't know"

Castiel felt helpless he didn't know what he could do to help Dean or how he could ease his pain. As a human, he learned that physical contact eased suffering so he sat beside Dean on the bed and he wrapped his arm around him. He expected Dean to pull away or stiffen as he normally would. Dean did neither. He shifted so his arms wrapped around Castiel's waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and ran his hands soothingly down Deans back. His hands gently slid up and his fingers caressed Deans neck. Dean took in a shudder of air and sat up. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat his breath was heavier "Cas.. thats was..uhm.."

Castiel shifted closer to Dean his fingers caressing a line from Dean's ear to shoulder. Dean tilted his neck involuntarily. His breathing was increasing "Cas.. you.. you shouldn't do..that"

Cas tilted his head confused "you seem to be enjoying it"

Dean put his hands on either side of Castiels face intent on stopping him "Cas!" But as he held his head in his hands and looked into his eyes. Deans resolve broke. Instead of pushing him away, He pulled him near. Castiel moved with Dean's gentle urging. As their lips connected, Castiels arms wrapped around Dean. He had kissed before and he knew how it was done and he had wanted to kiss Dean for so very long. Deans hands snaked into Cas hair as Castiel mouth coaxed Deans lips opened so he could explore more of his mouth with his tongue. He could feel Dean's 5 oclock shadow scrape against him as their mouths crashed together. Dean was inching back ward on the bed and Cas was following till they lay with Dean sprawled beneath Castiel. Castiels hips were grinding into Dean and a moan escaped his mouth. Dean had slid hIs hands under Cas' shirt in the back so he could run his hand's over his smooth chest. Dean gripped Cas tie and pulled it off and was unbuttoning his top when a thought stopped him. He lay his hands gently on Castiels chest. "Cas'" He said panting " We.. we don't know how to even do.. you know..this" he said pointing to his lower body and then Castiels. Cas kissed Dean passionately  and smiled as his hand roamed to the button on the top of Deans Jeans "We''ll figure it out"

* * *

 

**Present Day:** After that night they both had to go their separate ways and hadn't go to see each other till today. Till now. As Cas saw Dean descend the stairs his face lit up with a smile. The girl, Charlie thought it was for her. That was probably for the best. Dean would want them to 'play it cool'. 

Dean saw Cas talking to Charlie. He looked good. All full of grace and smiling. Dean wanted to approach him and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to lead him away from the others and press his body against the wall and feel his hands aaand...thats enough of that... "Cas..pal..lookin good" _thats good Dean just..keep it casual_ Dean patted Cas on the shoulder avoiding any eye contact. He muttered some small talk. Dean forgot Cas had his grace back he could hear the thoughts Dean was broadcasting. Cas stifled a smile. In his own mind he transmitted to only Dean's head "I'll see you tonight"

* * *

Everyone had finally headed off to bed. Dean was in his room alone. He had just removed his many layers of clothes and stood there in just his boxers and a white tank top when Cas flashed in and flashed him against the wall. Before Dean could speak Cas had his hands pinned to the wall and his lips were assaulting Deans in a sexy violent attack of wet tongue and teeth. Cas growled low in his throat as his hips ground against Deans groin. "I missed you too Dean and I can hear your thoughts." He Strting kissing down Deans neck making Dean hum in pleasure as Cas continued his explanation "Need less to say they are very distracting...I find myself wanting you. Now" he flashed himself and Dean to the bed without their clothing and Deans eyes widened he said breathlessly "Neat trick Cas.. now.. you were saying" and pulled Cas back down toward his lips.

 

 

 


End file.
